A variety of orthotic devices are available which provide support to the medial longitudinal arch of the foot, as seen for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,071; 4,686,994; and 5,164,878. These devices act to prevent further subluxation of the bones of the feet but at the same time, however, they prevent correction of any misalignment of the cuboid navicular and midfoot arches by holding the position of the navicula and medial longitudinal arch in a superior aspect. If the navicular is held in a superior aspect, the cuboid cannot rotate superiorly and laterally. The cuboid navicular arch and midfoot arch are then in subluxed position.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,394 to Hoffmann uses an inclined plans inserted under the calcaneus bone but provides a gap between the central portion of the device and the midfoot. This device therefore leaves the foot unsupported in the area of the midfoot and the cuboid navicular arch.
While this device addresses the stabilization of pronation of gait, it does not address misalignment of the cuboid-navicula arch or the midfoot arch.
None of the previously available orthotic devices provide corrective support for the cuboid navicular arch.